<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Up With Your Girlfriend, Iwa-chan, I’m Bored by daylighters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025879">Break Up With Your Girlfriend, Iwa-chan, I’m Bored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylighters/pseuds/daylighters'>daylighters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oikawa gives iwaizumi a blow job [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Explicit, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylighters/pseuds/daylighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi gets a girlfriend. Oikawa isn’t happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oikawa gives iwaizumi a blow job [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break Up With Your Girlfriend, Iwa-chan, I’m Bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi haikyuu fandom!!!! im happy to finally share my work with y’all! </p><p>i have a bunch of stuff stockpiled in my google drive so this probably won’t be the last you see of me... </p><p>this was my first finished haikyuu fic that i wrote back in march-april 2019. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since grade school, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru had been inseparable. The best of friends, their mothers- who were close childhood friends themselves- would say. </p><p>Their relationship hadn’t changed all that much over the years. They told each other nearly everything- Oikawa freely and sometimes more openly than Iwaizumi would have preferred, while Hajime himself would begrudgingly share whatever was on his mind with the bubbly brunet. They teased each other relentlessly- Oikawa’s affectionate childhood nickname for Hajime, Iwa-chan, never failed to make Iwaizumi roll his eyes. Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to call Oikawa out on his shit, using nicknames of his own that he’d come up with in junior high like Trashykawa or Shittykawa that always made the recipient of his taunts whine. They’d known each other long enough that there were never any surprises between them. Iwaizumi knew when Oikawa would let things go to his head and inflate his ego, and Oikawa knew exactly what to do to push Iwaizumi’s buttons and get him to shout at and playfully slap him. Sometimes they knew each other better than they knew themselves. </p><p>So it came as a surprise when Oikawa heard from Hanamaki, of all people, that Iwaizumi had gotten himself a girlfriend. </p><p>“Iwa-chan did what?” Oikawa cried, nearly choking on the sip of water he was taking from the bottle in his hand. Hanamaki shrugged and finished buttoning up his uniform shirt. Matsukawa rolled his eyes as Oikawa yelped. </p><p>“I said,” Hanamaki grumbled, annoyed that he had to repeat himself- yet again- to Oikawa, “He rushed out of here so he could go spend time with his girlfriend.”</p><p>Oikawa was dumbfounded. Not only was he shocked that there was a girl out there who would willingly get herself into a relationship with Iwaizumi Hajime, someone he knew better than anyone else (especially whoever said “girlfriend” might be), but the fact that he didn’t even tell his best friend? It felt like a slap in the face. </p><p>“Who would do that to themselves?” Oikawa sneered, knowing his comment would get a chuckle from Matsukawa and a smirk from Hanamaki. </p><p>“Some girl from his math class, apparently.” </p><p>“Emi-chan and Iwa-Chan, they’re perfect for each other,” Matsukawa joked, causing Oikawa to scoff. He ran a hand through his hair and started to tie his tie when he heard the other two third years chuckling. Oikawa turned away, his face burning red, and hoped his face was still red enough from practice that Hanamaki and Matsukawa wouldn’t notice him flush with embarrassment. “Jealous, Oikawa?” </p><p>Yes.</p><p>“Of course not!” </p><p>Oikawa slammed his locker door closed- for dramatic effect, of course- and walked out of the locker room. He could still hear the other two chrotling behind him as they shut their own lockers and followed him out. </p><p>“Why would I need to be? There’s probably a line of girls outside just waiting to see me,” he contended, shoving open the door to the gym. He felt someone clap his shoulder and turned his head to see that it was Matsukawa who was still laughing.</p><p>“Don’t be too hard on yourself Oikawa,” Hanamaki snickered as he strode past the captain. “Maybe they all took the day off.” The brunet let out a huff, adjusting the strap of his bag and walking off towards the school building. Oh, he was not looking forward to math class. </p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa, who was- to the surprise of most who encountered him on and off the court- usually studious and attentive in the classroom, just couldn’t seem to focus on the lesson that day. His mind kept wandering. Emi-chan.. Who even was that? It’s not like Oikawa was unfamiliar with the female population of the Aoba Johsai student body. Oikawa was very familiar, mind you. But Emi just wasn’t ringing a bell. </p><p>He sulked during his lunch break, which he spent in the clubroom with Makki and Matsu. Iwaizumi, who usually joined them, was nowhere to be found. Oikawa didn’t have to, nor did he want to, ask for information about Iwaizumi’s whereabouts from the other two. If he wasn’t here, he was surely with Emi. Oikawa gritted his teeth as he checked the time- lunch was almost over. He would have to join the two lovebirds for their math class in a couple of minutes, something he had been dreading since that morning. </p><p>-</p><p>Yoshihara Emi was going to be the death of him. Blondes weren’t usually Iwaizumi’s type, but he made an exception for this one, apparently. Oikawa hadn’t noticed her before because she wasn’t particularly noticeable. She was plain looking, in his opinion, with straight long hair, that she wore pushed back from her face with a lilac headband, and deep brown eyes that stared at Iwaizumi attentively as he talked about.. whatever the hell it was he was saying to her. Oikawa didn’t care. He walked into the room, placing his books down on the other side of Iwaizumi. </p><p>“I feel like I haven’t seen you at all today, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa commented, not paying the blonde any attention. Not yet, at least. </p><p>“You saw me at practice this morning, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi reminded him, glancing at his best friend with an almost annoyed expression. </p><p>“Well you rushed out pretty quickly. Matsu, Makki, and I had a pretty informative conversation after you left, though.” </p><p>Iwaizumi almost snorted, cocking an eyebrow as he glanced over at Oikawa. </p><p>“Enlighten me, then. What brilliant discussion between you three geniuses did I miss out on this morning?” </p><p>Oikawa shrugged nonchalantly, picking at his cuticles. He could feel the blonde’s gaze on him as he strolled in and stole Iwaizumi’s attention from her. He wasn’t going to lie, it felt pretty good. </p><p>“You just had to be there, I guess.” He ran his fingers through his light brown hair and glanced around Iwaizumi to see Emi-chan looking on attentively. “And who would this be?” Oikawa asked, to neither one of them in particular, flashing his famous charming smile. </p><p>Iwaizumi saw through it instantly. </p><p>The shorter of the two volleyball players let out a sigh, turning to look at his girlfriend. </p><p>“Yoshihara, this... is Oikawa.”</p><p>She gave him an awkward wave, and pushed a clump of long blonde hair behind her ear. </p><p>“Assikawa, this is Yoshihara. My girlfriend.” </p><p>It took everything Oikawa had to not let the smile slip as Iwaizumi muttered the one word he didn’t want to hear. He had been hoping all day that Hanamaki was exaggerating, that she was just a girl Iwaizumi was friends with, that they were just messing around like always when they called Yoshihara Emi his girlfriend. </p><p>“Girlfriend, huh?” He wondered aloud. Oikawa leaned in closer to Iwaizumi, but made sure he said loud enough for Emi to hear, “But I didn’t think you liked blondes all that much.” </p><p>“Oh, piss off, Shittykawa.”</p><p>Iwaizumi landed a slap on Oikawa’s arm.</p><p>“Rude, Iwa-chan!” He whined, then turned his attention back to the blonde. “It’s great to meet you, Yoshi-chan.” </p><p>Her cheeks flushed slightly as she glanced back and forth between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. She found it hard to tell whether or not the taller brunet was being sincere, but she didn’t question it. </p><p>“Good to meet you, too, Oikawa. I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p>“Oh, does Iwa-chan talk about me a lot? Does he just go on and on about what a great friend and captain I am?” </p><p>Iwaizumi snorted. Yoshihara made a face that Oikawa couldn’t read, and her face flushed a deeper shade of red. </p><p>“Erm...actually, not from Iwaizumi-kun.. but from some of the girls in my classes. They go to watch your games a lot.” </p><p>Oikawa forced a laugh. His face flushed a bit, and he scratched at the back of his head. </p><p>“I’ve got quite the fan following from the girls here, huh?” </p><p>“And he lets it all go to his head,” Iwaizumi teased. </p><p>“Iwa-chan is just jealous,” Oikawa said reassuringly. </p><p>“I have no need to be.” Iwaizumi said, giving Yoshihara a warm smile. Oikawa felt his blood boil, but forced himself to keep the smile on his face. He had never been more excited to see his math teacher walk into the room with a pile of papers. </p><p>In the middle of class, Emi-chan left to use the restroom. As she walked out the door and the teacher turned his back to the class to write something on the board, Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa. </p><p>“I bet I can guess what the dumbass conference you held in the locker room this morning was all about.”</p><p>Oikawa shrugged his shoulders, pretending not to pay attention to the boy sitting next to him. </p><p>“If only you had stuck around long enough, maybe you could be certain.” </p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He knew this wasn’t going to be an easy discussion to have with a friend as close to him as Oikawa was, but, God, was he being stubborn. </p><p>“I don’t get why you’re mad at me, but you don’t need to take it out on her.”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. Iwaizumi was still mortified by how long they were and how delicate they could make the taller boy look sometimes.</p><p>“You know exactly what I mean, Crappykawa.”</p><p>“I really don’t. You’ll have to be more specific.” </p><p>The teacher glanced over his shoulder with a frown, and the two boys immediately fell silent- but only until after the middle-aged man in the front of the room turned back to face the board.</p><p>“C’mon, you can’t say you don’t think this is a little, you know, awkward, given...”  Iwaizumi started to say, but cut himself off as he noticed door squeak open and Yoshihara re-enter the classroom. Oikawa scoffed. The ace sent his captain a look of… what was that, guilt?, before turning to face the blonde as she sat back down beside him. </p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa was the first one out the door once the school day ended. But before he got to go home, he’d have to get through afternoon practice. He rushed over to the gym, figuring that Iwaizumi would take his time making his way over to the court. Practice didn’t start for another 40 minutes, anyway. No one else was in the locker room. Oikawa changed into the clothes he’d brought for practice and went to the supply closet to retrieve a cart full of volleyballs. He didn’t bother trying to set up the nets on his own, knowing that at least a few teammates would arrive early enough for Oikawa to call on them to help. Instead he grabbed a volleyball, tossing it against the wall and setting the rebound back. </p><p>Oikawa let the ball drop, hitting the floor with a smack, as he heard the heavy gymnasium doors open. He turned his head towards the source of the noise. </p><p>Iwa-chan. </p><p>“Getting here early today? You still have,” Oikawa checked his nonexistent watch, “A good twenty-five, thirty minutes to spend with your girlfriend.” </p><p>Iwaizumi’s face darkened, and Oikawa could tell he’d pissed him off. He really did know just what to say to push the shorter male’s buttons, knew exactly how to make him tick.</p><p>“What’s your problem, Shittykawa?” </p><p>“Problem? There’s no problem!” </p><p>“That’s a lie and we both know it,” Iwaizumi snapped. Oikawa’s smile, one he felt like he’d been forcing himself to hold all goddamn day, finally fell. Iwaizumi shuffled a little closer to his captain, hands shoved deep inside his pockets. “We’ve been close friends and teammates fo-for a long time.” It wasn’t like Iwaizumi to stutter over his words. He let out a huff and sucked on his teeth before he continued. “Maybe even closer than friends should be.” </p><p>Oikawa frowned, his cheeks flushing slightly. Sure, he understood that, but he never thought Iwaizumi had an issue with it. Oikawa was affectionate and clingy, so what? Iwaizumi was only pretending to mind, or at least that was how it had been for years. </p><p>“What’s your point?” </p><p>“My point is, Tooru, that I have a girlfriend now, and I don't want to make her feel... uncomfortable.” </p><p>Uncomfortable?</p><p>The word seemed to echo around the empty gymnasium. Had Yoshihara said something to him after class? Oikawa took a deep breath, trying to make eye contact with his best friend, but the shorter male wouldn’t meet his eyes. </p><p>“If that’s what you want, Iwa-chan-“ </p><p>“It’s what’s for the best. And maybe…”</p><p>Oikawa did his best to fight off a scowl as Iwaizumi trailed off. </p><p>“Maybe?” </p><p>“Maybe… well, I was thinking that maybe it’s time you retire that old nickname.” </p><p>Oikawa wished he could will away the flush on his cheeks. He couldn’t believe what his Iwa-cha-, Iwaizumi, he corrected himself, had just asked of him. But if that was “for the best,” then so be it. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Oikawa strode towards the supply closet, calling over his shoulder at Iwaizumi coldly, “Help me set up the nets, will you?” </p><p>-</p><p>For the first time in a while, Oikawa walked home from evening practice alone. </p><p>He had acted like his usual self on the court, but was quiet and rushed in the locker rooms, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. Hanamaki and Matsukawa told him that they would take care of putting the nets away. As he left, the brunet pretended not to see Yoshihara sitting on a bench situated on the opposite sidewalk, book in her lap and blonde hair glimmering in the dimming light of the sunset. </p><p>Oikawa reached his neighborhood in no time, the street lamps slowly beginning to glow. He passed Iwaizumi’s house, then continued down the street until he reached his own. He was met with the glorious smell of his mother’s cooking once he opened the front door, but couldn’t find it in him to flash her a wide smile like he usually did on his way home from school. Thankfully, she was too busy talking to her childhood best friend, Iwa-chan’s mother, to spot him. Or so he thought. He was almost able to slip away unnoticed before he heard his mother call his name. </p><p>“Tooru! Don’t think you can go sneaking off without saying hello to your mother,” she chided gently, placing her hands on her hips as she watched her son move back towards the kitchen to greet her properly. She gave him a quick embrace, and asked after she pulled away, “How was school? And practice?” </p><p>“They were fine… I don’t mean to be rude, mom, but I have to go shower, and I’ve got a lot of homework to do, and-“ </p><p>“Alright, alright, but before you go anywhere, I have a question for you, Tooru.”</p><p>“Ask away.” </p><p>“Do you know a girl that goes to your school named Yoshihara Emi? I know a lot of the girls have taken a bit of a liking to you.” </p><p>Oikawa froze momentarily, forcing himself to flash his trademark smile at Iwaizumi’s mother as he responded. </p><p>“Yup, she’s in my math class! She and Iwa-chan are pretty close. I saw her waiting outside the gym after practice tonight.” </p><p>He struggled to maintain such a cheery expression as his and Iwaizumi’s mother exchanged a knowing look and laughed. </p><p>“Hajime is quite smitten with her,” mused the darker-haired woman, who had become like a second mother to him over the years. She took a sip from the steaming cup of tea she held in her gentle hands, ones that had patched up Oikawa when he’d scraped his knees and ruffled his hair whenever he bragged about something great he’d done since the last time he saw her. “He brought her home to have dinner with us just a few nights ago, she’s a very sweet girl.” </p><p>“I don’t know her very well, but she seems nice enough.” Oikawa felt a twisting feeling in his gut as he lied through his teeth to two of the most important women in his life. “Please excuse me.” </p><p>He darted up the stairs to his bedroom, dropping his backpack by the door and rummaging through his bureau for a clean pair of pajamas. Oikawa made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and undressing as he waited for the water to warm up. As he climbed into the shower and felt the warm beads of water hit his back, the tension in his shoulders began to relax. He lathered in the shampoo, then, letting it sit, scrubbed himself with shower gel and a facecloth. He rinsed himself off, and reached for his conditioner. </p><p>In the peacefulness of the shower, Oikawa let his mind wander. </p><p>He’d been in denial about his feelings for Iwaizumi for a long time. He’d gotten multiple girlfriends, convincing himself that since the girls at school loved him so much, he must love them too. He had an obligation to do so. Oikawa’s relationships never lasted long, and volleyball was often to blame. But one of his exes had pointed something out to him. When she let him down gently- the term he preferred to use in order to say he got dumped- she had said to him in a quiet voice, “You don’t look at me the same way you look at Iwaizumi-kun.” </p><p>Oikawa was jealous, of course he was jealous, that Yoshihara Emi got to call Iwaizumi, his Iwa-chan, her boyfriend. That should be him. Oikawa would have been able to ignore her comment, had it not been for a few dreams he had woken up from, with a sticky mess awaiting him underneath the duvet. </p><p>He thought back to those dreams, remembering in vivid detail how hot Iwaizumi’s breath had felt against his neck; his teeth sinking into Oikawa’s skin, biting to leave a telling bruise right above his collarbone that straddled the line between pleasure and pain; how his name sounded in the low, gruff voice leaving Iwaizumi’s lips; how each snap of Iwaizumi’s hips sent Oikawa reeling. The brunet felt his hand wander lower, fingertips brushing gently over his right hip. Oikawa slouched against the wall, closing his eyes and letting out a hiss as his trembling fingers curled around himself, creating that friction that he was craving. He hummed softly with every gentle flick of his wrist, his lips parting slightly as he let out breathy moans. </p><p>“Iwa-chan,” he gasped, leaning his head back and tightening his grip ever so slightly. The images from his dreams flashed over the back of his closed eyelids. Oikawa’s breath started to sputter as a familiar heat building up in his gut. “Hajime,” he cried out as his movements became more erratic, and he couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his lips as he spilled out over his hand. Oikawa let the running water wash away they mess he’d made and softly hit his head against the wall. His eyes opened slowly. Well, there was no denying it now. </p><p>Oikawa hastily rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and turned the water off. He slid the door over and reached for a towel. He could faintly hear the conversation between the two mothers going on downstairs. He wondered if Iwaizumi had gotten home yet, or if he was still spending time with Yoshihara. How long could their relationship really last?</p><p>-</p><p>After a month had passed, Oikawa was still skeptical. Iwaizumi had never expressed much interest in girls before, it was always Oikawa who gushed over pretty girls in their class while Iwaizumi shrugged disinterestedly in response. Emi wasn’t anything special, anyway, surely Iwa-chan would get bored of her soon. </p><p>It was after five months that Oikawa finally began to think a little differently. </p><p>For five long months Oikawa had put up with their long phone calls, the PDA, the annoying posts on Instagram.. always being the third wheel, always being second best. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to last. Iwaizumi was happy, and he wanted to be happy for him too, but God, did it hurt. Seeing her in the crowd at their game, noticing her out of the corner of his eye cheering as Iwaizumi broke through a set of blockers to earn a point, watching her wait for him to come off the court so she could congratulate him with an embrace and a kiss. It made him sick. </p><p>Throughout this time Oikawa had been desperate to focus on something, anything else besides Iwaizumi and Yoshihara. He gotten himself a girlfriend or two to keep him occupied, but they weren’t very successful endeavors. He ended up breaking them off after little more than a month or so. Even though the last one had ended a little less than a week ago, he already found himself to be so fucking bored. </p><p>For five long months, Oikawa had suppressed more than a few questionable ideas. He felt a little bit guilty for even considering taking the fate of Iwaizumi’s relationship into his own hands, but, in all honesty, the only thing stopping him was that his close friendship with Iwaizumi could be put on the line. He was terrified that if he tried to pull anything, that he would be doing something Iwa-chan couldn’t forgive. He didn’t want to cross that line, do something he could never come back from. But that didn’t make it any less tempting. </p><p>-</p><p>Oikawa pulled on a pair of clean shorts, folding his practice uniform and shoving it into his volleyball bag along with his sneakers. He grabbed the towel around his neck and rubbed it over his head to make his sopping wet hair dry a little faster. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Iwaizumi step out of the shower and towards his locker with nothing more than a white towel around his hips. Oikawa glanced around the rest of the locker room, noticing there were still a few members of the team taking their time to pack up. He knew he had a small window to make his move, one he wasn’t completely confident in, but was going to attempt nonetheless. </p><p>He snuck glances at Iwaizumi as he pulled on a pair of underwear and continued to dry off and get dressed. Oikawa wiped away a bead of sweat that was sliding down his forehead as he admired the definition of the muscles on Iwaizumi’s back, shoulders, and biceps. </p><p>Yoshihara Emi was a lucky girl. </p><p>Oikawa shut his locker and slung his back over his shoulder, leaving Iwaizumi to finish changing as he strolled towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa who, with Yahaba’s help, were putting away one of the nets. He placed a hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder, and the middle blocker glanced up at his captain with an annoyed huff. </p><p>“I appreciate you three helping out your dear captain like this, but you can leave the rest of this for Iwa-chan and I to take care of.” The two third years glanced at him suspiciously. Oikawa pouted. “Just let me do something nice for you! It’s nice out today, go and enjoy what’s left of it!” He shooed them out of the gym after they finished putting away the net they were in the middle of taking down. Oikawa noticed the last few stragglers start to file out, and he was sure that he and Iwaizumi were the only ones left. He wondered if Yoshihara was sitting on the bench waiting for Iwaizumi. A sick part of him hoped she was. </p><p>“Iwaizumi-kun!” Oikawa called as he walked back into the locker room. The dark haired man lifted his head to the source of the noise. “Will you help me take down the nets and put the carts away?” </p><p>“I thought Hanamaki and Matsukawa were supposed to do that.”</p><p>“They asked me if we could take over, something about a big project due tomorrow that they haven’t even started yet.” </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew their fellow third-year teammates well, and that excuse would fly without question. Iwaizumi sighed loudly and slung his bag over his shoulder and closed his locker, walking out to the court with Oikawa. They started taking down the second net, neither of them saying much to each other as they did so. Oikawa lost track of how many times they’d done this together over the years. </p><p>Oikawa felt his heart start to beat a little faster as they wheeled the ball carts into the storage closet. It was now or never. As Iwaizumi was about to leave, Oikawa called out,</p><p>“Hey, can we talk?” </p><p>The ace paused, turning over his shoulder and glancing back at Oikawa. He leaned against the door and nodded his head. The brunet took a deep breath and moved a bit closer to the wing spiker. He continued,</p><p>“A while ago, the day Hanamaki told me that you and Yoshi-chan had started dating, you said something that struck me, that you think that we’re closer than friends should be. I’ve been thinking about that a lot over the past few months. I was wondering, what exactly did you mean by that?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes widened slightly, and if Oikawa didn’t know him as well as he did, he would have missed the slight flush on his tan cheeks. The shorter male, as responsible as ever, chose his words carefully before responding. </p><p>“We’ve been close our whole lives. You and I, we know that, we understand that. But other people… sometimes they don’t.” Iwaizumi let out a sigh. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the one to tell you about Emi. I’m sorry I tried to force our friendship to change. But things would have been awkward if it didn’t.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Why would things have been awkward? It’s like you said, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa moved closer, now able to see the shorter male’s chest rise and fall with nervous breaths. “We’re friends. I admit, maybe we’re closer than friends should be, but you have a girlfriend now. So we’re still just friends… right?” </p><p>Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Oikawa’s hand start to palm the front of his shorts. </p><p>“Eh? Shittykawa, what are you-“ </p><p>Oikawa cut him off with a quick kiss. Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide, his lips still parted as the brunet pulled away. On instinct, Iwaizumi’s hips jerked forward as Oikawa pressed his hand harder against him. He silently cursed himself for being so responsive to Oikawa’s touch. </p><p>Feeling how his efforts were appreciated by Iwaizumi, Oikawa sunk to his knees, settling gracefully between the ace’s legs. He wasted no time in bringing the waistband of Iwaizumi’s shorts and briefs down with him. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening as he tried to choke out a response. Things were moving much too quickly, Iwaizumi reasoned, for him to get mad. </p><p>He gasped as Oikawa did exactly what he- most of him, at least- was hoping he wouldn’t do. But there was a part of him that was relieved that Oikawa’s mouth was finally put to good use, and it got stronger every time the brunet on his knees before Iwaizumi ran his tongue over just the right spot. </p><p>So much for just friends. </p><p>“O-Oikawa,” he gasped, his hands pressing against the wooden door behind him. He would not give in by gripping the light brown hair, they shouldn’t be doing this, he had to tell him to-</p><p>His train of thought was cut off as Oikawa pulled off with a wet pop. He licked his lips as his big brown eyes, clouded with lust, looked up at Iwaizumi. </p><p>“How is it, Iwa-chan?” </p><p>Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. The way the childish nickname left Oikawa’s lips was downright filthy. Where those lips had just been, now replaced by his hand, was for sure a contributing factor. He felt a rush of heat pool in his stomach, and his hips twitched in response. That was all Oikawa needed as confirmation, as Iwaizumi felt that sloppy wet warmth encompass him again and a moan escaped his lips. He willed his hips to stay still, but Oikawa wasn’t making it easy. Gripping his hair and roughly thrusting forward was oh so tempting, but he didn’t want to give Oikawa that satisfaction. What they were doing was wrong. Iwaizumi knew he should tell the brunet to stop, should push his head away. But he didn’t trust himself to use his hands the right way, to not tug Oikawa forward instead and push himself deeper down the captain's throat. </p><p>The wing spiker let his eyes flutter closed. He threw his head back against the wall and moved one hand over his mouth to stifle any noises he couldn't help but make. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa suddenly stop, then a hand on his chin, tugging it down so that Iwaizumi locked eyes with Oikawa. He didn’t speak, but the look in his eyes said it all. </p><p>Look at me, Iwa-chan. Watch me. </p><p>Iwaizumi bit his lip in an attempt to suppress the grunt in the back of his throat as Oikawa continued. His face felt hot. He bit down harder on his bottom lip as he almost let out another groan. He hated how much he was enjoying this. While his girlfriend should’ve been his main concern, she was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. All he could think about was just how good Oikawa was at what he was doing, how good he was with that tongue of his. The feeling of Oikawa’s hand resting on the side of his thigh was comforting in the strangest way possible. Oikawa’s hand radiated warmth, and Iwaizumi was almost tempted to reach down and place his own hand over it. Iwaizumi was still in a state of shock, looking down at his best friend from childhood on his knees in front of him. He had never felt more conflicted. </p><p>He cried out suddenly as Oikawa pushed his head forward, his nose brushing against Iwaizumi’s pelvis. He heard the setter gag, quickly pulling back so he could cough and take a deep breath. He locked eyes with Iwaizumi as he glanced up, both of their faces flushing. Neither of them spoke, the only noise in the closet was their labored breathing. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think about how pretty Oikawa’s eyes were as he looked up through his thick, long lashes. His shiny, spit-slicked lips were parted slightly. Oikawa tentatively moved his hand from Iwaizumi’s thigh, curling his fingers as he used the back of his other hand to wipe the spit off his chin. </p><p>For Oikawa, this couldn’t have gone more perfectly. When he had first gotten down on his knees before his best friend, he wholly expected the shorter male to push his head away, to yell at him, to get angry like he had done over far more trivial offenses over the years. Iwaizumi had shouted when Oikawa was late to practice because he was flirting with girls, had smacked him when he teased Iwaizumi about being the shortest of the four third years on Seijoh’s boys volleyball team. But he hadn’t even attempted to put up a similar fight when Oikawa had lead him to cheat on his girlfriend, one that was probably waiting outside for him that very minute. Was she starting to get impatient? Had she sent him a concerned text? Would she ever have guessed that this was where her boyfriend was, that this was what he was doing? </p><p>Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his own dark locks as Oikawa continued. He listened to the wet slurping noises the boy on his knees was making, and suddenly Oikawa hummed and Iwaizumi’s knees went weak. He cried out softly, and Oikawa hummed again in satisfaction. His body began to tremble as Oikawa drew him closer and closer to a release. </p><p>“G-gonna-,” Iwaizumi choked out half a sentence as he felt the pressure building up in his gut, trying to give Oikawa some kind of heads up as to what was about to come. The ace didn’t hold back this time, his vision went white, and he let out a loud cry of pleasure. His body shook, he felt like he was on fire. As he came down, he felt Oikawa pull off. Iwaizumi panted and pushed his sweat soaked hair off of his forehead. He made the mistake of glancing down to see Oikawa wipe the corner of his mouth and wink up at Iwaizumi. With shaking hands, he pulled his shorts back up. Iwaizumi rested his head in his hands for a moment. </p><p>What was he going to do now? </p><p>He couldn’t stay with her after what he had just done, or rather, what he let someone else do to him. That someone else being Oikawa nonetheless, someone Emi had, not unreasonably, been wary of. How was he going to face her? </p><p>The setter slowly rose to his feet, and Iwaizumi startled, raising his head slightly, as he felt Oikawa drape his arms over his shoulders. Their lips were millimeters apart. Instead of pressing them against Iwaizumi’s own, Oikawa leaned over to whisper in his ear. Iwaizumi’s skin prickled, the brunet’s breath felt hot against the shell of his ear. </p><p>“You seemed so conflicted, Iwa-chan,” he drawled, and Iwaizumi felt a shiver run down his spine. “I hope this helps clear things up for you.” He dropped his arms and slipped past Iwaizumi out the door. The brunet could feel Iwaizumi’s eyes follow him as he picked up his bag and walked out of the gym. The shorter male was still frozen in place. </p><p>If he listened closely, he’d be able to hear Oikawa explain to Yoshihara that he and Iwaizumi had taken on some extra practice at the request of the ace himself, and just finished cleaning up the court. </p><p>“Iwa-chan should be coming out in a minute,” he assured her, and bid her goodnight. </p><p>Iwaizumi still stood frozen against the door. For someone he knew like the back of his hand, Oikawa had given him a lot to think about. Iwaizumi guessed his best friend really did know him better than he knew himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!  </p><p>the majority of my content is jjba rn but i would love some more people to talk about haikyuu with so follow me on twitter! @hurtnocomfort</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>